Roces
by supermonstrum
Summary: Es imposible estar un día solo sin que rocen, ya sea con insultos, apuestas, agresión física. Pero una noche, al simple azar, puede traer otro tipo roces, bastante candentes...  Cartyle


**Roces**

La luz amarillenta del baño los alumbraba. Kyle entreabrió los ojos, irritado porque estaba seguro de que no era hora de levantarse, ni desayunar, ni almorzar. Alguien lo había arrastrado, con su bolsa de dormir incluida, hasta el baño de Kenny. No hacía falta pensar demasiado para saber de quién se trataba toda aquella tontería infantil, por eso Kyle se limitó a rodar los ojos y largar un bufido.

Esperó a que le dijese algo, cualquier cosa, mas fue en vano: permaneció en silencio, observándolo con reproche. ¿Qué diablos tenía para decir?, ¿qué maldito discurso estuvo formulando? Quería oírlo para volver a la sala y dormir. Sin embargo, los segundos de silencio comenzaron a hacerse minutos interminables, irracionales. Todo se volvió insoportable y comenzó él:

—Carajo, Cartman, ¿qué mierda haces trayéndome aquí? Estoy cansado, sea lo que sea, que espere hasta mañana.

—Ya es de mañana, idiota —respondió en voz baja, señalando en su reloj del pulsera, las cinco de la madrugada.

Habían pasado la tarde en casa de Kenny, jugando con la PlayStation que, misteriosamente, sus padres le habían conseguido. Después de horas seguidas de comida chatarra, competencias, victorias y derrotas, con los ojos desgastados de tanto enfocarse en la pantalla, acomodaron las bolsas de dormir sobre la sala y se durmieron profundamente.

—Te traje aquí para arreglar varias cosas que tenemos pendientes, judío tramposo. Esta noche es la última vez que me jodes y te sales con la tuya.

La expresión enfadada de Kyle cambió por una seria cuando vio en los ojos castaños un brillo malicioso. Cartman hablaba en serio, aunque no podía entender a qué se estaba refiriendo exactamente con todo aquello. Tragó en seco, intentado parecer despreocupado, atento a qué responder o hacer, listo para levantarse de un salto, empujarlo y largarse de allí si era necesario.

—¿Y qué cuentas quieres arreglar? Admite que eres un mal perdedor, hoy te he ganado limpiamente.

—Pero si no te hubieras calmado habrías hecho tus reglas, como el contrato que no respetaste. —Con eso último se refería al contrato que Kyle firmó, hace diez años, diciendo que si los duendes llegaban a ser reales le haría sexo oral al otro. Contrato que no cumplió y, por lo que podía notar, aún no le fue perdonada esa falta. —¿Crees que puedes pasar por encima de mí, judío? A veces lo permito porque… porque…

No pudo explicar nada, ya sea porque no tenía la menor idea de la razón o no podía articular las palabras restantes. Maldijo en voz alta y sus ojos se enfurecieron. En un sólo y rápido movimiento quedó encima de Kyle, con las piernas en los costados de este, sujetándolo por el cuello del piyama para que quedasen enfrentados cara a cara, casi nariz con nariz. Kyle podía sentir su cálido aliento, con el aroma del chocolate que estuvieron comiendo, rozándole la piel; el corazón se le aceleró, presa del susto, inquietud, impotencia, cualquier cosa negativa, el cuerpo no le respondía ni para apartarlo de un manotazo y lo que más le preocupaba era estar consciente de que, muy en el fondo, en lo más profundo y recóndito de su ser, tenerlo de esa manera le causaba un cosquilleo excitante.

—¡Ni yo sé por qué! —exclamó Cartman, azotándolo contra los azulejos sucios y fríos. Kyle cerró los ojos ante el impacto y al abrirlos, pudo ver únicamente esas orbes grandes y castañas—. Me rompe las bolas odiarte tanto, está lleno de imbéciles como tú, pero me dedico a perder el tiempo contigo, ¿te parece bien, idiota? Pues no a mí, Kyle, así que lo haremos fácil, terminemos con estoy y… ¿De qué mierda te ríes?

En efecto, había una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Eso se había oído bien y la victoria le parecía motivo suficiente para reírse. Aquel maldito pensaba en él y no conseguía ocultar que no se trataba de odio puro. Obsesión, tal vez, aunque la obsesión no es lo mismo que el odio o mejor todavía: el odio es el exceso de importancia. Si algo molesta se lo ignora y ya, pero la hostilidad constante, el buscarlo con insultos a sus raíces o lo que fuese, significaba pensar en él.

Y como si fuera poco, ganaba, ya que a Cartman no le gustaba pensar en él.

—Nadie te obliga a odiarme, culo gordo, todo es idea tuya y de nadie más —respondió, con malicia—. No sé tú, pero esto de que te preocupo tanto me suena a marica.

Cartman parpadeó, ingenuo, luego se acercó hasta rozarle la oreja con sus labios y susurró:

—Mejor marica, que judío y marica, Kyle.

Terminadas esas palabras, la boca de muchacho fue invadía por la de Cartman. Sin ninguna delicadeza, un beso brusco, sucio, invasor. Le sostuvo de las muñecas con fuerza y su peso le imposibilitaba moverse y escapar, ya no estaba gordo como cuando tenían nueve, empero seguía siendo el más corpulento del grupo. Kyle nunca se imaginó si aquel imbécil sabía besar o no, resultó algo bastante largo. Llegó a desistir, dejarse hacer durante esos segundos infinitos, relajar los músculos y pensar en otra cosa que no fueran aquellos dientes mordiendo sus labios, la lengua cálida recorriéndolo todo, el paladar, los costados, su propia lengua, que en vano trataba de huir.

Hubiera gritado, llamado a Stan o a Kenny. El problema radicaba en que no le gustaba la idea de que lo vieran así. Estaba atrapado y tendría que limitarse a esperar que pasara, nadie debería saberlo nunca. Nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, debería percatarse de que no estaba tan mal, de que dejó escapar un gemido de placer.

—No te noto muy traumatizado —comentó Cartman, cínico—. Estás igual que yo, estamos jodidamente iguales y lo sabes. Por un momento creí que lucharías, que llamarías a los otros idiotas, que no dejarías que te pusiera una mano encima, pero no, incluso creí haber escuchado un gemido, Kyle.

—Termina con toda esta mierda, gordo —Sus mejillas ardían, su respiración trataba de recuperarse, su entrepierna comenzaba a sentir el efecto de todo y rogaba para que lo pasase por alto. En cuanto Cartman lo notase, estaría perdido. —Dices mucho, y en el fondo todo lleva a lo mismo: eres un marica.

Cartman no respondió, sonrió lleno de malicia y apoyó el dedo mayor e índice sobre el pecho de Kyle, en un ademán de dos pequeñas piernas que caminaban por encima, pasaron por su vientre y descendierom despacio hacía la entrepierna, la cual rozó superficialmente, dándose cuenta de que la excitación iba levantando vuelo. Kyle se mordió el labio frustrado, giró la cabeza y se concentró en la mugre de los azulejos.

—Podría decirles a Kenny y Stan cómo te prende todo esto.

Lo fulminó con la mirada y, ahí sí, usó todas sus fuerzas para llevarlo contra el suelo y quedar encima suyo. Sentado, exactamente sobre su miembro. Cartman tartamudeó, sorprendido del repentino cambio de roles y, al mismo tiempo, interesado en lo que Kyle tenía para hacer o decir.

—Curioso, Cartman, puedo sentir que lo estás tanto como yo—refutó, meneado suavemente sus caderas—. Se te nota en cada gesto y será mejor que me salga antes de que te corras —agregó, poniéndose de pie—. Son las cinco de la mañana, hemos jugado videojuegos por horas, quiero dormir, ¿bien? Después puedes seguir diciendo estupideces, pero… —bostezó— después de dormir.

Se giró hacia la puerta, dispuesto a regresar sigilosamente con los demás, sólo que Cartman no estaba, en absoluto, dispuesto a permitírselo, por eso lo tomó de la parte trasera del piyama y lo estampó contra la pared, al lado del retrete, sujetándole las muñecas nuevamente, con una expresión furibunda y desconcertante. ¿A dónde quería llegar con todo aquello?, pensó Kyle. Al comienzo le pareció extraño, divertido, ahora estaba harto, incluso un poco asustado.

—¿Lo ves? De nuevo quieres pasar por encima de mí, judío. Deja de romperme las bolas.

Lo besó nuevamente y, para su sorpresa, Kyle corespondió: aprovechó ese descuido y se desprendió del agarre, aferrándose a su cuerpo con fuerza, desconectándose de su sentido común, deleitándose con el gusto de ese cabrón que le ponía los nervios de punta, que no paraba de cagarle la existencia o de hacerla más excitante. Lo detestaba tanto como lo quería, como lo deseaba por breves lapsus de irracionalidad. Jamás podría adaptarse a su ausencia, mas nunca se lo diría y, por otro lado, sabía que a Cartman le sucedía lo mismo, así que se atrevió a arañarle la espalda con torpeza, mientras recorría su boca desesperadamente, mordiéndole el labio superior, respirando agitado.

Ninguno pronunció palabras de cariño, el orgullo y el desprecio se los impedía. Confiaban en que el otro entendería perfectamente y no se equivocaron, por eso todo el movimiento candente parecía estar sincronizado y fue cuestión de milésimas de segundo para que Cartman estuviera devorando a Kyle en un rincón, sujetándolo por el trasero y con sus piernas rodeándole las caderas, sin despegarse de su boca o cuello, atendiéndolo salvajemente, hincando los dientes y reprimiendo gemidos por el cosquilleo que le causaban los dedos del castaño allí abajo.

Volvería a pasar, seguramente cuando Kyle perdiera los estribos o viceversa. Aquella seguridad les permitió acabar con todo, mirándose mutuamente al tiempo que se acomodaban el cabello revuelto y se mojaban el rostro ardiente con agua fría. La espalda del Cartman estaba llena de líneas rosadas y rojas, se relamió, satisfecho y antes de regresar a dormir, dio a Kyle una fuerte nalgada que le obligó a sobresaltarse y maldecir por lo bajo.

—Duerme bien, judío —saludó, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—Trata de no soñar nada que te haga acabar, culo gordo.

—No necesito soñar, para eso estás tú.

—Duerme bien, gordo.

* * *

**Nota: **sí. Será impopular, escasea en idioma español, será anti-estético, o la mejor pareja para Kyle será Stan o Craig. Entonces yo, a todo esto, digo: no del todo. Por alguna razón, amo el Kyman y como no sé inglés, me tengo que joder ¬¬  
El capítulo de Imagionacionlandia me dejó con MUCHAS ganas de slash y me volví fiel a esta pareja, la amo.  
Espero que les haya gustado, o si no, espero que comience a gustarles, porque a mi pareces es una relación llena de tire y afloje, candente y divertida.

Saludos.


End file.
